


Championship

by schoolboyblue



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Champagne, Dick riding, Drunk Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Mild Biting, Super soft hockey boys, non established relationship, please do not drink and drive please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue
Summary: Reilly and Jonsey finally win the championship with the Shamrockettes and celebrate in their car.-“Bro, you’re such a beauty.” Jonsey said while gazing at his grinning friend, the champagne softening his voice. “Fuckin certified.”“So are you, certified beautician baby.” Reilly chuckled. He couldn’t stop calling Jonsey baby because he was pretty drunk and that’s what felt nice. He really loved him.
Relationships: Jonesy/Reilly (Letterkenny)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Championship

**Author's Note:**

> DONT DRINK AND DRIVE REMEVER THIS IS A METH TOWN WE JUST WILDIN

Jonsey clapped a hand around Riley’s shoulders around the nth time that night, now that they’d finished drinking with the girls in the locker room and gotten into their Jeep. They were both sufficiently drunk, both blushy and unable to keep hands off of each other even if it was just shoulder rubs and sitting too close. 

“Back to back boats baby!” Reilly Cheered and grabbed Jonsey’s hand, winding their fingers together. He’d wanted to all night, but finally felt safe holding his hand now that they were alone. 

They’d done it, they’d won the championship with the shamrockettes and finally held that trophy with their team. Riley looked adorable and flushed in the low lighting of the car lights and Jonsey was equally red and tipsy. God he loved this man more than he knew how to express, Reilly nearly keened with affection. His best friend. His partner, sort of. 

“Bro, you’re such a beauty.” Jonsey said while gazing at his grinning friend, the champagne softening his voice. “Fuckin certified.” 

“So are you, certified beautician baby.” Reilly chuckled. He couldn’t stop calling Jonsey baby because he was pretty drunk and that’s what felt nice. He really loved him. 

“No like seriously, your suit is so… crunchy or whatever.” Jonsey snorted. “You look beautiful.” 

“Crisp?” Reilly looked at him lovingly. “Are you trying to say crisp?” Jonsey laughed. Wonderful, wonderful sound. 

Jonsey suddenly leaned across the seat and grabbed the back of Riley’s head. 

“Shut up, you’re crunchy if I say you’re crunchy man.” He giggled before pressing their lips together. Reilly immediately melted against him. 

They’d kissed a few times before, the first probably in middle school. A tender moment between stupid boys at recess after winning races and games of cards or sharing a stupid cookie stick when they were having sleepovers. An innocent peck on the cheek that always made Reilly’s heart beat faster was pretty normal for them. 

Another time behind MoDeans, both borderline blackout drunk and dared to suck each other off in the Alley. The memory was hazy but their friends really didn’t skimp on the details and somehow Reilly could remember exactly the shade of Jonsey’s eyes in the low lighting and his expression when they changed the dance music to something he knew. They laughed and went outside, not really intending on doing anything and just lying about it, but soon they melted together and kissed against the rain-damp bricks of the building. Jonsey felt wetness seeping through the back of his shirt from the wall and chilling his skin but he just kissed and kissed like his life depended on it. He remembered moaning and sliding his tongue over his friend’s, feeling like he could finally breathe because Reilly was pressed against his mouth. The muted dance music propelled Reilley’s hands over Jonsey’s chest and around his neck. They were interrupted by a teammate bursting through the door and catching them wrapped up in each other and hurriedly explaining they were just kidding. They put it up to being drunk and stupid, everyone believed them. 

Another time was when they were tag teaming Katy. She had been fingering herself and dared them to make out and they were all too eager to comply, hands roaming each other and squeezing at hard muscle. Jonsey has grabbed a handful of Reilly’s ass and he moaned loud, immediately pulling away from embarrassment. They said it was to please Katy, she sort of believed them. The way Reilly shook under Jonsey’s hands however was telling. Either way they’d had a good time. They never talked about it again. 

And now they were here. No one egging them on, just drinking in each other completely of their own accord, joined at the lips. 

Jonsey separated. 

“You ok ferda..?” He said softly. His breath smelled like champagne and the cherry candy he was eating earlier. Reilly nodded and leaned back in, sealing them back together and intent on getting his tongue into Jonsey’s mouth. 

Once Jonsey joined the party he moaned and it went straight to Reilly’s dick. He pulled back.

“Lap. Please Jonsey.” Reilly pleaded, bumping his forehead against his friend’s. “Lemme get in your lap.” He slurred. Jonsey nodded, his cock throbbed and Reilly was obviously hard in his pants. Jonsey swallowed. He wasn’t sure how far they’d go tonight but anything with Reilly would be good. 

“Yeah babe, come here.” Jonsey patted his lap. Reillylooked a little lost before going to unbuckle his seatbelt. This was crazy, they were in the parking lot of the rink. Someone was going to see them. 

Reillystuffed it down and climbed on shaking legs over the armrests and center console to settle into Jonsey’s lap. He moaned when his cock pressed into Jonsey’s. 

“You wear mascara, don’t you.” Jonsey stated while staring into his eyes. Reillylaughed. 

“No dude, of course not,” He rolled his hips against Jonsey’s crotch again. “Take off my shirt.” He giggled. 

Jonsey busied himself with pushing Riley’s suit jacket down his arms and tossing it onto the dashboard. Reillydipped down to kiss him and Jonsey undid his tie. His fingers fumbled on the buttons but after a minute of Reillysucking on his tongue and his neck, his shirt was off. He ripped it from Riley’s shoulders and flung it somewhere forgotten in the back seat. Reillywhined. Jonsey pulled back, his hands roaming Riley’s thick torso and muscled stomach. 

“Fuck, Riles.” Jonsey sighed, just gazing at him. 

“What?” Reillyasked, rubbing a thumb over Jonsey’s lips. 

“You just look good, ever since we started actually working out.” Jonsey said appreciatively. He reached a hand around and squeezed Riley’s ass. 

“Thanks dude, you too.” Reillychuckled. “Here.” Reillytore open Jonsey’s jacket and shirt, just pushing them in a pile around his back. 

“Fuck.” They both breathed, in near unison. They laughed together and kissed again. Jonsey gripped Riley’s hips and ground them down against his lap. They both moaned. 

“So.” Reillystarted when they pulled back. “What the fuck are we doing?” Reillysaid gently, sinking into himself a little. “I mean, Katy Kat isn’t here telling us to do this so I don’t really know-“ Reillystarted, hesitant but clearly up for anything, just drunk and insecure. 

“What do you want to do?” Jonsey asked softly, hand hovering over Riley’s zipper. 

“I want-“ Reillystarted and just made a strangled noise at the back of his throat. He put his hands on top of Jonsey’s and pressed them over his bulge. Jonsey grabbed his cock through his pants and rubbed. His cock pulsed and jumped under his hand. Christ. Reillymoaned wantonly. 

“Good boy.” Jonsey leaned forward and buried his face in Riley's neck. “We might wanna head home.” He whispered. He really really didn’t want the lap full of eager twunk to leave but he also did want to deal with getting caught. And he wanted to make Reillycry. In their car. Reillynodded and slid out of his lap and into the passenger seat. “My place?” 

Reillymade an affirmative sound. 

He only lasted about four houses before his hand was wandering into Jonsey’s lap, his fingers walked over his thigh. 

“What’re you doing there buddy?” Jonsey asked. He was trying to pay attention to the road and not get pulled over because he was a little drunk and his not quite boyfriend was reaching for his dick. 

“Let me jack you off babe, come on.” Reillyslurred and rubbed his palm suggestively over Jonsey’s cock. “Please.” 

Jonsey gave him one look before caving and nodding, moaning when Reillydove into his pants and was rubbing him through his underwear. He felt a wet spot near the tip cooling in the air and he shivered. Shit. 

“Fuck, babe we gotta wait until I’m-“ Jonsey cut himself off with a moan. Reillywrestled his dick out of his boxers and started stroking steadily. Fuck this was too good. Jonsey miraculously kept the car steady. He desperately kept his eyes on the road. 

“You’re hot.” Reillycommented, just openly staring at him as he worked on his dick, smearing precome everywhere. He was a little drunk. Ok he was pretty drunk. “Now I know why you get so many babes, they probably talk about how perfect your dick is.” Reillysnorted and was almost shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. Jonsey really was perfect though, pink and long with a nice curve. They’d done their fair share of cock rating in their day and Jonsey was a solid 11. 

“Thank you.” Jonsey laughed and anchored himself before thrusting lightly up into Riley’s hand. It was a tricky maneuver while driving but Jonsey thought he did a pretty good job. 

Reillywas focused, working his thumb over the head and rubbing diligently at the spot directly under it. Jonsey squirmed. 

“Riles, fuck.” He said in the most desperate, gorgeous voice. 

“What?” Reillysaid lazily, brushing back his mop of blond hair. 

“Can you use your mouth?” Jonsey asked, strained. Reillychuckled. 

“Fuck yeah.” He giggled before hunching over and kissing down the shaft. The able was a little awkward and Reillyended up just folding over on himself and leaning into Jonsey’s stomach so he didn’t get in the way of the wheel. 

“Shit” Jonsey panted and swore and leaked into his hand. Reillysank down the shaft and sucked hard with the cock in his throat. Jonsey moaned and pulsed against his tongue, swerving a little on the road. “Buddy?” Jonsey choked out while Reillyenthusiastically bobbed. He pulled off and massaged Jonsey’s cock. 

“Yeah?” He breathed, licking around the head. 

“I think we gotta save a blowie for when I’m done driving, ok?” He said weakly. Reilly Locke’s eyes with him and pulled back. Jonsey looked honestly ruined. His lips were wet and parted and his cock jumped against his stomach. He struggled to keep his eyes on the road and not at Reilly. 

Reilly politely tucked him back into his pants and for the rest of the ride Jonsey had to actively remind himself that he couldn’t watch Reilly pumping his cock. He was making absolutely sinful and distracting noises in the passenger seat. Slick sounds came from his palm and he was moaning all high pitched and needy like he did when he was drunk. 

Jonsey gripped the wheel harder and somehow got them both back to their place in once piece. 

“Can you uh-“ Jonsey started just after he turned off the car, both of them finally under the cover of their dark driveway. Reilly surged forward and cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back and giggled. “Get in my lap.” He whispered and Reilly nodded. 

He clumsily climbed over the center console again and basically fell into Jonsey’s lap, only hurting his cock a little under his ass. Jonsey groaned and repositioned him higher on his hips. 

“This is hot.” Reilly giggled and slurred. “I’m gonna ride you right here like that girl a few months ago.” He said, still laughing, and hurriedly pulled his cock back out. Jonsey took over and kissed at his neck. 

“Can we even..?” Jonsey asked hesitantly. “I mean have you ever been you know, fucked before?” Jonsey all but whispered in his ear. He was desperate to fuck Reilly until he drooled and came all over himself but he also didn’t want to hurt him. He only knew about anal horror stories. 

“Yeah, um.” Reilly suddenly looked shy. “Katie uses her strap sometimes.” He admitted with a soft chuckle. Jonsey kissed him again, short and chaste. 

“Sounds good.” He kissed along the corner of Reilly’s mouth, the other boy trying to turn his head to meet his lips but not quite making it. “Lift your hips.” 

Reilly half stood instead and shimmied his dress pants and underwear off before hastily trying to climb back on top of Jonsey. He was met with a hand to his stomach. 

“Hold on.” Jonsey pulled himself back out of his pants and gave himself a few pumps. He grabbed Reilly by the tie and hauled him in, Reilly earnestly trying to climb back on but a little drunk. Jonsey wrapped a strong arm around his back and pulled him forward. 

“I love you.” Reilly laughed against Jonsey’s shoulder and petted his hair. 

“I love you too.” Jonsey whispered back and grabbed a handful of his ass. “Do you have lube?” 

“In the glove compartment.” He reminded him, grinning wildly. They’d stashed lube in the glove compartment for quickies on the road with puck bunnies. Reilly fist bumped Jonsey and just dissolved into giggles. Jonsey kissed his cheek and reached over to fish out the lube.

When Reilly first felt Jonsey’s lubed up finger pressing into him he sighed high and breathy. Jonsey kissed his throat. 

“Fuck, Reilly.” Jonsey whispered and slowly fucked one finger in. “You feel amazing.” He reveled in the velvety heat. If this went well they were definitely doing this more often. 

“You too.” Reilly said and his mouth stayed open, teeth flashing. He was gorgeous. 

Jonsey pulled out, added more lube, and pushed in with two fingers. Reilly whined. Jonsey let him adjust and took his leaking cock in his free hand. Reilly melted against him once more. He spat into his hand and pumped slowly on his cock. 

Reilly groaned deep in his chest and backed up a little against Jonsey’s fingers. Jonsey pushes them in deeper and crooked his fingers experimentally. When that didn’t do much he started slowly pumping in, Reilly moaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He was a sight to behold. 

“Cock, Jonsey.” Reilly croaked our. Jonsey scissored open fingers and Reilly hissed through his teeth. “Please.” Reilly begged even though it stung. 

“One sec buddy.” Jonsey chuckled and kept fucking and stroking him. He was blushing and shakkng like a leaf. Reilly weakly swatted at him. 

“Don’t call me buddy when we’re having sex.” Reilly said, his shoulders shaking with drunk giddy laughter. He was feeling better, the pain was subsiding. 

Jonsey suddenly went deeper and brushed the pads of his fingers over Reilly’s prostate. He jumped and whined. Jonsey felt his clench and relax. 

“Jonsey fuck me, please.” Reilly begged. 

“I said in a sec, babe.” He kissed his open lips and tugged one to his mouth with his teeth. He sucked on the plump lip and released with a pop. Reilly sighed. 

He continued to finger fuck him, almost forgetting about how badly he wanted to shove his cock in and fuck Reilly until he cried. His friend was beautiful, and he just drank it in. Reilly moaned like a whore and held onto his shoulders like his life depended on it and cried out whoever Jonsey hit his prostate. He was getting good at it now that he knew where it was. 

Jonsey aimed carefully and rubbed against the bundle of nerves and Reilly lost it, chanting his name and alternating between grinding back on his hand and trying to pull away because it was too much. Jonsey pulled his fingers out and discreetly wiped them on his thigh. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now.” Jonsey said and pulled his cock. Reilly looked like the cat that got the cream. 

“Ngh.” Reilly said weakly and let Jonsey pull his hips forward and line his cock up. He dragged it between his cheeks and caught it just on the rim a few times before pushing in. 

He got just the head in and Reilly whined, long and high in his throat. 

Jonsey grabbed Reilly’s ass and guided him down, stopping when they got about halfway and Reilly hissed through his teeth. 

“Too much?” Jonsey asked, feeling a little guilty for being overzealous. 

“No, just give me a second.” Reilly gasped out. Jonsey took his cock in his hand and pumped slowly, trying to help him through it. He all but mewled. 

They stay like that for a good minute, Reilly whining and trying to keep light conversation.

“You feel amazing.” Jonsey groaned and Reilly clenched around him. The heat and sudden tightness made Jonsey breath hitch. Reilly smiled and sat back slightly, taking a little more in. He felt so full, so deliciously full. And it was ( _Jonsey_ ) of all people. Jonsey was perfect, and so hot, everyone wanted to fuck Jonsey and it was finally Reilly sittingnon his cock and hearing him moan. 

Jonsey waited patiently, panting and stopping himself from thrusting in any more. Reilly slowly sat back on his cock and took it all, inch by inch. He whined and ground down when Jonsey was encased to the hilt. Jonsey made the most beautiful sound, half moan and half strangled cry. Reilly kissed him, it was deep and hard, his lips, still slick from his tongue, slid over Jonsey’s. 

“Fuck me, please.” Reilly whispered. Even with the low tone Jonsey could hear that it was just dripping with lust and need. 

He rolled his hips up into Reilly and he cried out, clutching Jonsey. 

“All good?” Jonsey asked.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Reilly said, his voice strangled and scratchy. He was shaking. Jonsey smoothed a hand over his chest and down his stomach before taking his cock and slowly pumping again. He moved his hips in time with his hand on Reilly’s cock and let his head fall against Reilly’s shoulder. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Jonsey croaked out, still fucking in slowly and fairly shallowly. 

“Fuck me for real then.” Reilly said teasingly, a shit eating grin on his face. 

Jonsey hoisted him up under his arm, bracing against his thigh. He kissed Reilly’s cheek as he picked up the pace, quickly rolling hips in and moaning at the tight heat of his friend. Reilly gasped and said his name again and again, his blond hair bouncing with every thrust. Jonsey buried his face in Reilly’s neck and sucked a bruise until the pale skin. If Reilly wanted he could say it was from a girl. 

For some reason the thought of Reilly claiming the hickey ( _he_ ) gave him was from some girl made his stomach twist and his chest ache. He shoved it and kept fucking in. He was sad because he was drunk, right? It was fine. The fact that Jonsey was not a sad drunk didn’t mean anything. 

“You’re so hot Jonsey.” Reilly slurred and touched his flexing abs. His hand jumped in time with his thrusts but he was still intent on feeling the hard muscle under flesh. 

“You too.” Jonsey smiled, he fucking loved hearing that from Reilly when they were alone. He wished he heard it more when they weren’t. 

“Harder, please.” Reilly begged. Jonsey’s hips had flown down slightly, he picked back up. Reilly made a strangled sound. 

“No, ( _harder_ ), please.” Reilly repeated himself, desperate and frustrated. Jonsey nodded, panting. 

This time he fucked in at a brutal pace and made sure his hips connected with Reilly’s on every thrust. Reilly shook like a leaf and panted. The only sounds in the car were the lewd slapping of skin and their combined moans. He took it well, staying mostly still and just clutching at Jonsey and moaning in his ear. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Reilly whined and Jonsey grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull his head to the side. He made a surprised sound before moaning when Jonsey closed his teeth around the tender flesh. He let out another strangled moan when his teeth were replaced with hard suction. Pain blossomed from the spot and pushed him over the edge. 

Reilly came on his stomach and Jonsey’s chest, Jonsey following quickly after. He watched Reilly swiped two fingers through the cum on Jonsey’s heat and put them in his mouth. 

Jonsey chuckled and cleaned both of them off, then slipped out of Reilly and waited until he carefully climbed off his lap to tuck himself back into his pants. He was glad they were in their driveway at least, with Reilly standing by the car completely nude and grinning like he’d won a prize. 

Jonsey slipped out of the car and threw a loose shirt at Reilly crotch, which was caught and held it to his dick. He grabbed his giggling partner around the shoulders around the waist and somehow got both of them inside. 

Back to back boats, baby. 

BONUS:

Riley smoothed his long blond hair over the pillow and deposited his handful of sour candies. 

“What are you going?” Jonsey asked sleepily, smiling at Reilly.

“It protects the pillow.” He explained matter of factly and popped a candy into his mouth. 

“You’re gonna get candy in your hair and hair in candy.” Jonsey laughed. Reilly giggled softly. 

“That’s fine.” He said before flipping onto his side away from Jonsey. 

Jonsey scooched closer and pressed his body against Reilly’s. He wound an arm under him and clutched his chest, he could just feel his friends heartbeat.

Sleep tugged at his consciousness. 

He kissed Reilly’s neck and buried his nose in his hair. 

“I love you.” Jonsey said and smoothed a hand down the length of Reilly’s body. 

“I love you too.” Jonsey heard Reilly say. 

He drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I love these boys with all my heart.


End file.
